


[Podfic] The First Rule of Drunken Hi-Jinks

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [29]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Drunken Makeouts, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Intoxication, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Bo and Kenzi keep falling into booze cabinet-fuelled makeout sessions, and completely fail to talk about it.
Relationships: Bo/Kenzi (Lost Girl)
Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/215303
Kudos: 8
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] The First Rule of Drunken Hi-Jinks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Rule of Drunken Hi-Jinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659408) by [credoimprobus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3235535.html) (that post also has a podbook of the full anthology!). Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/201278.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/611381871348236288/fandom-lost-girl-pairing-bokenzi-rating-e), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/lostgirl_thefirstruleofdrunkenhijinks_credoimprobus_sylvaine).

  
cover by [bessyboo](http://coversbybessyboo.tumblr.com)

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click to stream):  
[mp3](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/FPF_other/lostgirl_thefirstruleofdrunkenhijinks_credoimprobus_sylvaine.mp3) (3.8 MB | 0:08:10)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
